Carta a una amiga
by Darklady-chan
Summary: Carta a una amiga, cuando lo que sientes lo expresas mediandte una carta, cuando maldices a esa persona por amarla,¿que pasara si Raven le corresponde a Robin? lean y vean n.n, ¿reviews?
1. Carta a una amiga

Declaimer: los titanes no son míos, ni lo son sus personaje, ni nada de la serie, solo me gustan y escribo cosas de ellos que destruyen lo que sería conocido como los estándares de una mala escritura sobre paso todo eso XD.

Bien pues no creo necesario especificar que es qué, pero les diré en cursiva y en medio es un poema que se llama carta a una amiga, la verdad lo leí y me encanto, y pues me inspire a escribir esto n.n, así que aquí va

--

CARTA A UNA AMIGA

CAP I: EL PRINCIPIO ES UNA CARTA

Era un día normal, en la torre t, aunque no era tan normal para una chica gótica en su habitación, caminando de un lado hacia otro, pensando en lo ocurrido

RV: ¿como pude ser tan tonta? – su voz era entre y enojo y frustración- debo ir, además fue un error de los dos, ¿no?, yo no lo deseaba solo se dio –diplomándose en el piso-¿o no fue eso?, pero... ¿el que siente por mi? Después de esto ¿que pasara?

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta la saco de su pensamiento, volteo hacia ella y solo vio como una pequeña carta fue arrojada por debajo de la puerta y una sombra alejándose.

Se levanto, tomo la carta con curiosidad y la observo detenidamente, en la parte posterior decía Raven con letras doradas, el nerviosismo la consumía, sus manos empezaron a temblar era su letra, abrió la carta, con sus manos temblorosas, y empezó a leer.

Siempre has sido mi compañera de equipo, mi amiga, siempre a mi lado para apoyarme, siempre para todos, siempre como una amiga

Te maldigo, amiga mía

por revolver mi mente

y hacer sangrar mis pensamientos

No he dejado de pensarte, después de esas palabras ¿cómo hacerlo?, eras mi amiga así te he visto, maldigo el momento en que esas palabras y esa acción cometiste, pues ahora esas palabras taladran mi mente una y otra vez igual que las imágenes de aquel beso

Te maldigo por tratar

de decirme la verdad

y de ocultarla a pesar

de los esfuerzos

Te lo pregunte en ese momento ¿Qué sientes por mí? Pero tu intestaste huir, te detuve y dijiste fue error, solo paso, ¿debo creerte?

Maldigo tu imagen

por viajar frente a mis ojos

cuando están cerrados.

Te maldigo

En mi habitación encerrado, cada vez que mis ojos cierro ahí estas tu, estas junto a mí, estamos besándonos, tu maldita imagen de mi cabeza no puedo quitar.

Maldigo también al imbécil

que me clavó una flecha

haciendo sangrar mi corazón

Lo maldigo

Maldigo a quien esta a tu lado, ese que no soy yo, maldigo a ese que es mi amigo, porque le puede tenerte y yo no, te maldigo a ti también por ser así, porque tú así lo decidiste.

Maldigo la pared que golpean mis manos

por entrometerse en mi camino

impidiéndome llegar hasta ti.

Maldigo las heridas de mis manos

que se abren de tanto golpear.

Maldigo la sangre que mancha mis puños.

Las maldigo a causa de ti

Las maldigo a las tres

Fui a tu habitación aclarar las cosas, toque una y otra vez y jamás respondiste a mi llamado, golpee hasta que no pude mas, hasta que de mis manos sangre broto, hasta que mis fuerzas se agotaron, maldigo mi debilidad, maldigo mi delicadeza por sangrar, me maldigo a mi por haber estado en esa situación, pero te maldigo a ti por no abrir, te maldigo por ser la causante de que eso pasara.

RV: -detuvo su lectura, podía sentir las lagrimas brotar sin control de sus ojos, se sentía adolorida- Si supieras que después de eso estaba meditando –tomo la carta y la apretó contra su pecho- podríamos haber arreglado todo, no te hubiera hecho esperar –la carta aun no terminaba, y necesitaba saber todo lo que él quería decir aunque en parte no lo quisiera saber, continuo-

--

Como se dan cuenta no está terminado se me ocurrió hacer un tipo fic de los titanes pensando en que pasaría si se cumpliera eso de RxR, que consecuencias traería y demás, así que dije un fic basado en poemas que idea tan rara y pues mala en si, y dije mejor forma de torturar gente así que escribí XD pues si les gusto dejen su review si no pues manden un review explosivo y acaben con la vida de una mala escritora n.n.

Nos vemos!!

Darklady


	2. Carta a una amiga ptII

Maldigo tus lágrimas

que caen sobre el papel.

Las maldigo porque sé que llorarás

por todo lo que te maldigo ahora.

Maldigo también el dolor que sientes

porque fui yo quien lo causó

RV: no cabe duda que me conoces mejor de lo que pensé -sonriendo entristecida y las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos violetas-

Sé que lloraras por estas palabras, pero es lo que siento y debo decírtelas, pues me carcomen mis adentros, y me duele no decirlas, aunque se que cuando las leas a ti también te dolerán, me maldigo a mi por ser el causante de ese dolor, te maldigo a ti también porque no quisiste que fuera de otra forma.

Maldigo mis lágrimas y mi dolor

pues te lastimé y me lastimé también.

Me maldigo por sentirme así, me maldigo por cada lagrima que de mi sale, el dolor que siento porque sé que eran verdad tus palabras y eso solo paso, me maldigo por creer otra cosa, y sé que que cada palabra en esta carta puede causarte dolor, puede herirte y por eso también me maldigo.

Los maldigo a todos

por decirme qué está bien y qué está mal.

Los maldigo por temernos... por odiarnos

Pero también a ti te maldigo

Te maldigo

Los maldigo a los demás, por decirme que es lo correcto, por decirme que tenemos parejas, que la fidelidad hay que mantenerla, los maldigo por creer en la posibilidad del engaño, por sentir celos de nosotros, por meter esas tontas ideas en mi mente, de que entre nosotros dos podría darse algo, te maldigo a ti también pues corroboraste lo que ellos muchas veces dijeron.

Te maldigo sobre a ti, tú la causante de todo, te maldigo

Maldigo la Luna

por ser ella a quien amas.

Maldigo al sol

por ocultar a la Luna

impidiéndome verte a través de si...

pero también a ti te maldigo.

Te maldigo

Siempre estas oculta bajo las sombras, aun el chico verde por quien dices sentir algo, es difícil conocerte plenamente, para mí en medio de tu oscuridad no me resulta tan difícil comprenderte, somos parecidos y un alzo que tú hiciste conmigo nos mantiene unidos, es como el brillo de plata de la luna en medio de la noche, por esa misma unión te maldigo, te maldigo mas porque tú eres como un sol para mi corazón y aun así maldigo eso pro que tal vez no me deja ver con claridad, pues mi corazón me puede engañar.

Maldigo a todas las Deidades.

Las de arriba, las de abajo.

Las del Cielo, las de la Tierra.

Las conocidas, las desconocidas

Las maldigo junto a ti.

Las maldigo.

Maldigo al dios que creó el amor, porque dicen que el amor es algo divino, maldigo a todos los dioses porque ninguno de ellos podrá nunca igualarte, a los conocidos porque todos sus dones te dieron a los desconocidos porque eres tan perfecta y tienes lo que nadie más posee.

Te maldigo, amiga mía

por si mi causa de vivir...

y morir

Te maldigo, estimada amiga

por no dejarme vivir...

ni morir

Eres mi amiga, te quiero y te estimo como tal, eres mi motivo para vivir, mi motivo para levantarme cada mañana, y eres el motivo por el que me siento morir cuando te veo junto a él, sonriendo a su lado, entre sus brazos, y como tus labios tocan los de él, siento que mi vida termina, te maldigo porque no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti, te maldigo también porque no puedo morir sin saber que tu corazón por el mío lo mismo siente.

Atentamente te maldigo

para despedirme de ti.

Guarda esta carta y no me olvides...

Te maldigo.

No tiene caso maldecirte, no tiene caso lo que diga, porque veo que jamás será nada contigo, quiero que conserves esta carta, por que simboliza lo que una vez sentí por ti, simboliza el amor que una vez pude sentir por alguien y no olvides que en ella te maldigo.

Posdata final:

Te maldigo...

Te maldigo...

Una vez más...

Te maldigo...

Te maldigo... Te amo.

Te amo.

No tiene caso negar lo que siento por ti, podre maldecirte todo lo que quiera, pero jamás podre decirte que no te amo, te amo lo admito, como a nadie, con todo mi corazón, te amo, y si te maldigo es porque mi corazón te ama.

**Robín**

Raven tomo la carta en sus manos, con las alegrimas uan saliendo de sus ojos- ahora me doy cuenta que sientes lo mismo que yo, no dejare que este mal entendido nos separe... no dejare, por que te amo Robín- se levanto del suelo y limpio sus lagrimas decidida a hablar con el lider titán

--

Robín llega a su habitación después de entregarle la carta a Raven, se acuesta en su cama y aun en su mente, las ideas forman una revolución, que no lo dejan tranquilo.

Cierro mis ojos ahí estas

Estas con otro

Es tan doloroso

Te veo en cada uno de mis sueños anhelo en mi corazón el poder tenerte entre mis brazos, cada día es un tormento, ¿acaso hay algo pero en este mundo q tener a la persona q amas a tu lado y sabes q ella no siente lo mismo por ti?

En tu corazón está el

En mi corazón solo tú

Y una persona a mi lado

Por quien solo siento cariño

En su corazón esta alguien más, a mi lado hay otra persona, quiero a quien está a mi lado, pero no la amo, es a ti quien mi corazón anhela.

Pero no importa cuánto lo intente podría acaso ser lo q tu quieres, lo q tú buscas, no soy para ti, ¿el lo es para ti?, si me dieras la oportunidad.

Somos amigos

Que palabras tan crueles

Cuando las dice

La persona que amas

Pero no creo q eso nunca vaya a pasar, soy tu amigo eso me dijiste un día, esas palabras en un inicio fueron alentadoras, significaba q me querías de algún modo, fui un estúpido por creer q alguna vez sentirías algo mas por mí.

Soy tu amigo, eso soy para ti, debo ser feliz por q somos amigos, pero esas palabras son dagas en mi corazón q me hacen sufrir, esas palabras vagan en mi mente torturándome cada instante pensando en lo podría ser si tan solo me dejaras acercarme más.

¿Debo ser feliz por q somos amigos? ¿Debo sufrir por q en el fondo se q nunca seremos más? ¿No te das cuenta de lo q siento por ti? Nunca pasaremos de ser solo amigos, me he dado cuenta.

Tengo alguien a mi lado

Tú también y así eres feliz

Cualquier esperanza que yo tenga es falsa

Tú misma lo dijiste solo paso

Solo me queda seguir como si nada

¿Sera correcto quererte teniendo a alguien a mi lado? En el fondo se q no, pero no puedo evitarlo, no importa cuánto le ordene a mi corazón olvidarte estas presente en cada pensamiento en cada momento veo tu cara, te veo a ti y a mi …… no, no debo pensar en eso………. Solo fue un beso.

--

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, se levanta cansado, va con paso pesado entre abre la puerta mirando el piso, mira hacia arriba y se queda helado al ver que era Raven

RV: ¿puedo pasar? Necesitamos hablar

RB: claro- su voz se oía nerviosa-

RV: leí tu carta –algo sonrojada-

RB: si… pues solo pasó.. Está bien… aunque no puedo evitar amarte….lo siento pero las cos-fue silenciado pro los labios de la hechicera-

RV: -separándose de el- yo también te amo robín

RB: -sonriendo con ternura, coloca su mano en la mejilla de Raven se acerca y la besa- Raven te amo- mirándola a los ojos, en eso se percata de que alguien más los observa- no- dijo en un susurro-Star

--

Bien pues aqui la ultima parte de la carta de Robin para Raven, ahora viene mas(iner: pobres de ustedes uu), bueno como dije este sera un fic a base de poemas, no se si ya se hizo no se si gustara (iner: si lo escribes tu seguroq ue no gustara n.n, yo:¬¬) pero que mas ya lo escribi y lo publique, espero les guste n.n (iner: ¬¬ si les gustara, hubieran dejado reviews n.n), aparte de la carta puse un extra (iner: como si hubieran sufrido lo suficiente ¬¬), es cuando Raven llega con Robin nn (iner: si yo creo que ya se dieron cuenta ¬¬, yo: T.T)

Buenos nos vemos nn (iner: corran es amenaza volvera)

Darklady nunca habia escuchado el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose asta que el mío en mil pedasos se partió con solo decir adiós


End file.
